La primera de muchas
by LaV3nus6
Summary: Yukiatsu siempre estará ahí para salvar a Anaru. Naruko Anjo x Atsumu Matsuyuki. Otros personajes solo son mencionados. Fictober Día 1 #Fictober2019 #Fictober


**Nota:** Ya hemos llegado a la fecha de desesperación más importante del año... ah... Fictober. En esta ocasión haré un fictober de un grupo: Fanficverse. Bueno, su reto se divide en 5 semanas: Emotiva, Multiverso, Pornoerotico, Paranormal y Thriller.

Por lo tanto del 1 al 6 de Octubre es la semana emotivia.

Nuevamente haré un día por ship con nuevas y viejas ships. Solo repetiré ships que son mis OTPs supremas.

Y hablando de nuevas ships aquí les dejo una crack... bueno ni tan crack a mi parecer pero descubrí que son escasos los fans de ella apenas un art encontre de ellos: _Naruko Anjo x Atsumu Matsuyki._

Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Fictober 2019 – Semana Emotiva**

**Día 1: Primera cita**

_**La primera de muchas**_

Era un día soleado. De esos que aunque la cortina está cerrada, el sol se cuela pero es caliente como el infierno. Las noticias decían que la temperatura mejoraría con las horas avanzando. Su teléfono sonó mostrando un mensaje:

[Tengo un par de boletos para el cine. Vamos]

Suspiró.

[¿Hora?]

Lo sabía. Que con la palabra "vamos" que no tenía otra opción que ir.

[A las 3:00. Podemos almorzar en el restaurante de hamburguesas dentro de la plaza. Luego al cine. Nos vemos en el metro en la estación principal.]

Respondió con un "ok".

Se puso de pie frente a su ventana abriendo sus cortinas. Miro el día soleado, tendría que elegir un atuendo para el calor. Fue así como se puso a buscar en su armario alguna ropa para la ocasión.

Luego de realizar sus actividades matutinas, observó la hora. Se despidió de sus padres para ir a su encuentro.

Ella había llegado, tenía una blusa de tirantes negra. Un pantaloncillo color caqui. Sus convers negros. Llevaba puestas gafas color café para el sol. Su cabello suelto peinado de lado. Un bolso de lado, negro con tirante de cadena dorada. Ella estaba masticando un chicle con el que hacia una burbuja mientras escuchaba música de su teléfono.

–Hola -un brazo se puso a lado de su mejilla- ¿Llevas mucho esperando? –una sonrisa se reflejó sobre sus lentes.- ¿Nos vamos?

Ella suspira nuevamente. Si los lentes no reflejaran sus ojos ahora mismo los pondría en blanco. Forzó una sonrisa para sostenerse del brazo ofrecido. Caminó con el chico de cabellos negros, ella comió la hamburguesa prometida. Acompañada de una plática amena hasta llegar al cine.

Se sentaron ocultos en la oscuridad del rincón de la sala, nadie podía ver el desagrado de como aquel chico tocaba su pierna o eso pensó cuando un refresco cayó en la cabeza de su compañero.

–Disculpa, mi refresco se salió de las manos –sonrió el dueño original de la bebida-

–¡Tú me lo tiraste! -gritó haciendo que los presentes volteen hacia él.

–Perdón, es que vi que estabas tan caliente que quemabas a la chica entonces pensé apagarlo -aplastó su vaso-. O ¿quieres que te apague de otra forma? –le agarró del cuello mirándolo seriamente.

–Disculpen, me temo que deben retirarse. -Un chico con chalecos con logo del cine los alumbro-

–Tsk… ¡Vamos! -jaló a la chica de la muñeca.

–Me temó que Anjo no irá a ninguna parte contigo -tomó la mano del moreno.

–Tiene razón, vamos Matsuyuki -se liberó de su compañero tomando la mano de su amigo-

Ambos abandonaron el cine en silencio. Anjo caminaba a su lado en una distancia corta, con la mirada agachada.

–Te ves muy hermosa es una pena que se desperdicie en una cita con un idiota -Matsuyuki habló mirándola de reojo.

–¿Por qué siempre me tienes que salvar? -cuestionó deteniéndose frente a él

–Mmm -se agarró el mentón- ¿por qué escoges mal a tus citas?

–¡Deja de cuestionarme! -La de cabellos naranjas de quejo inflando sus mejillas- ¡No escojo mal a los chicos de lo contrario tu serías mi cita!

–¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo? -la tomó del mentó observando el sonrojo- Solo tienes que decirlo –acercó sus labios a los de ella- puedo ser tu primera vez en todo –rozó sus labios con los suyos- aún está mi propuesta en pie.

Anjo estaba molesta y avergonzada por lo que su rostro rojo no le daba pista a Matsuyuki el motivo principal de ese cambio de color.

–¡Deja de decir eso! ¿Qué hay de Tsuruko? ¿No estas saliendo con ella? -Ahora ella pensaba en la pobre chica que se había confesado.

–Estaba -metió sus manos en los bolsillos observando sus expresiones-. No puedo obligarme a amarla, a cambiar la forma en la que la veo. Fue un largo año en el que solo recuperamos la amistad –le vio acariciando su mejilla- ¿Jintan? –Notó como ella escondía su mirada- ¿Misma respuesta? –suspiró soltándola para ver el cielo- Es más difícil sí sabes que el fantasma no tiene mucho tiempo que se fue.

–¿Estás tratando de consolarme? Porque no te sale -se cruzó de brazos ahora molesta.

–Estoy tratando de convencerte que me respondas con un sí -Ladeo un poco su cadera, llevando una mano a su bolsillo de pantalón moviendo la mano derecha-. Hagamos esto –puso su dedo índice frente al rostro de la chica- ya que te gusta darle oportunidad a idiotas dame una. Sí te convenzo podemos seguir en una relación donde sabemos que ninguno se enamorará del otro.

Anaru cerró los ojos tras un largo suspiró. Sabía que él no le dejaría en paz hasta que le de un respuesta. Ya que siempre termina con la misma pregunta, no entiende porque siempre a ella cuando hay muchas chicas esperando su oportunidad con él.

–De acuerdo… tendremos nuestra primera cita. -se sentía cansada y derrotada.

–Bien, nos veremos el siguiente fin de semana -señalo que ya estaban en la entrada del metro- para que sea oficial nuestra primera cita de muchas.

Ambos abordaron el metro que había llegado. Se sentados juntos, Yukiatsu dejó que ella descanse su cabeza sobre su hombro. Se seguro que Anaru esté bien dormida para tomar su mano durante el resto del viaje.

Sí ella supiera que siempre iba a ser segunda opción de Jintan y de él. Ya que Yukiatsu, a pesar de amar a Memma, siempre ha pensado que al final Anaru sería su esposa.

Le ha demostrado que a pesar de los problemas que han tenido, él siempre vendrá a rescatarla. Él siempre va estar ahí para consolarla. Así como ella va estar para él, para recordarle que puede seguir delante de un amor no correspondido.

Lástima que no se dio cuenta de eso antes cuando quiso fingir ser Menma. Por eso no puede amar a Tsuruko, ella no lo detuvo solo lo delató.

Se aseguraría que Anaru no se arrepienta de esta primera cita.

Se aseguraría de ser el único idiota con el que salga.


End file.
